monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Azrulen/Thursday, May 27th; I Am New!
Aha, this is awesome. I have been using this wiki since Monster Hunter Tri came out, as I just found out about it. It was only now that I decided to join. So far, I really like the community, it seems like a very pleasent place. Thanks for having me eveyone, I will do my best to contribute. I will also be posting daily blogs. I am a writer and a artist, so I will be doing it in the form of a fictional journal, though, about real(Mostly) things that happened in the game. You dont have to read it, I dont expect anyone too, but it will give me some writing practice. Note that, my comma and hyphen keys dont work, bare with me XD .:Thursday, May 27th, 2009:. Dear Dairy, I have decided to call you Richard. It is a nic ename, isnt it? Tick..rick..tick. Augh, that was annoying. You tell Cha Cha to do one thing and he does another, becoming completely sidetracked as he pursues something utterly different then what you told him to do. Well, it is not like he is my lacky or anything....is that a bad thing? maybe a girl deserves a little pampering sometimes. If I want to be lazy and order someone around to do my bidding, then why the heck not! Cha Cha would not really notice, would he? I just got back from the Legiacrus mission, he was one heck of a wyvern to tango with! Those lean muscles and agile limbs, the beast practically glides through the water as if he was made to swim...oh wait. ....so yeah..! I could not bring myself to slay the creature, I have never killed a creature yet. If it truly came down to it, I would make sure that someone else did it, without me being present. Upon seeing the pathetic thing limp away, I set a Shock Trap, snaring it in an electric vice as I put the burden to sleep. The chief says that the Legicrus was not the problem after all, as the tremors continue to encelope the town. Surely I did not do all that work for nothing? It was such a hassle....to be honest, I do not think I can even bring myself to look at another one of those creatures directly in a long while. On a lighter note, earlier today I visited the village. The great Jhen Mohran paid us a lovely visit, so I took it upon myself and a few other hunters to repel the great Elder. It did not take long to make him back off, I had already got a Long Sword crafted from him, and I was already familiar with what the beast could do. I seemed to of surfaced a gem from the creature...it looked simply dazzling! It must be rare, I am sure. The sound has stopped now, maybe Cha Cha has stopped what he was doing. Ah, thats what I like...peace and quiet. Sometimes I wish it could always be like this, but that kid is always up to something, no doubt about it. Really drives me insane sometimes, you know? Even, sometimes, I wish he would just '''disappear.' The moon is waning from the large gash in my room and I can see it flicker among the bright stars. It must be getting late now. I always blamed lazy architects for the obscene gash in my room, but I have also been thankful for it too. I will take my leave, and get some rest, as the moon bids me too. Tomorrow, I will check with the Guild to see what new quests await me.'' Category:Blog posts